


Someday

by Nugg



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Mo Guan Shan just wants some peace and He Tian has never heard that word, although that’s questionable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugg/pseuds/Nugg
Summary: Stilling, he didn’t- no, no- couldn’t will his eyes in any direction of that big oaf. Feeling that agonizing smile bare its teeth, and scrape wounds into his flesh, he cursed himself in his head. How was He Tian the idiot when he was the one to go and blurt something like that out for him to hear, and skew in his favor.He was supposed to watch his language Jesus Christ.





	Someday

_ He had to watch his language. He had to watch his language. He had to wa- _

__ “Hey, real question here.”

__ He Tian. 

Anything that came from that chicken dick’s mouth was foul and disgraceful, god damn whoever cursed him to ever meet such an awful man. A simple greeting could have a whole world meaning behind the words, and you’d never know. 

Oh, but, Mo Guan Shan knew. Probably the only one who could really feel the weight behind all those snide comments, and sly remarks. Jealous that some people got the 6th sense for ghosts, or predictions into the future, while his was completely wasted on some disgusting freak who never stopped following him around like sexually transmitted disease. Ruining moments, and soiling his love life. 

He couldn’t possibly have a normal night hanging around at He Tian’s mansion of an apartment. Always coming up with the question as to how he’d even managed to end up there in the first place. Pieces of the puzzle missing, his memory went hazy whenever that giant asshole was around. 

“Does the carpet match the drapes?” 

It was times like these, that he wondered if the large windows overlooking the city would crack if he threw himself into them hard enough. Surely he’d end it all with the floor they were on, because, why in the actual hell should he stay here and listen to random awful questions? He would simply, rather die than listen to any more. 

_ He had to watch his language.  _

__ “Is it lighter? Darker?” 

_ He had to watch his language. Hold his tongue. Think about how to execute an insult to show his rage.  _

__ “... is there no hair at all?” 

_ God fucking damnit.  _ He could never have just one peaceful day with He Tian, huh? The idiot had to blurt shit out to ruin a perfectly decent mood, it was a wonder to why he didn’t understand Mo Guan Shan’s consistent displeasure in his presence. 

“Fuck you.” 

The silence was absolutely horrid. 

It shut him up, yeah. His face twisted into something short of surprise, the opportunity to twist what was spat at him quickly crossed his mind, and Mo favored looking away before he could see it. 

Stilling, he didn’t- no, no-  _ couldn’t  _ will his eyes in any direction of that big oaf. Feeling that agonizing smile bare its teeth, and scrape wounds into his flesh, he cursed himself in his head. How was He Tian the idiot when he was the one to go and blurt something like that out for him to hear, and skew in his favor. 

_ He was supposed to watch his language Jesus Christ.  _

__ The air cleared, the television muted in his mind, and the silence caused the redhead to prematurely flinch. Scrunching up his face in preparation, knowing full well that if he swung, he’d regret it. Hitting the target or not, some way or another he’d end up pinned beneath that monster like he was prey. 

Feigning innocence, the bite to his lip didn’t need to be seen for Mo to shudder in disgust. Feeling the couch dip with new movements, “If you insist.” 

“Get the fuck away from me!” He screeched just before He Tian’s horny little fingers reached his arm. Swatting away, halfway off the couch already, they both halted. 

No struggles here. Just an unwilling participant in a shitty course of life. Trapped by a hardcore asshole, and his own stupidity, if he counted to an odd number and made a break for the door, he’d narrowly avoid another rigged wrestling match. 

He’d always end up losing the suggestive game, stuck under that buffoon. Breathing heavily as the sweat glistened on both their faces, chests rising and falling out of sync. Everything always ended with Mo escaping after direct eye contact. 

“But, I always thought it was the other way around.” He frowned. 

Five was too predictable, and so was seven. So, what number should he throw himself off the couch at? Three being too short, eleven seemed like a reasonable time to claw his way out of this situation. 

This was so unbelievably frustrating, “One of these days, I’m gonna kill you.” 

He Tian, hovering above him with that charming- and entirely off putting grin, had shrugged. His eyes that Mo had told himself never to look into for too long, had practically glinted. And he, in turn, almost vomited. 

“In all the ways Little Mo,” he lessened the space between them a bit more, and the redhead tried to sink even further into the cushions, “I would be honored to be taken out by you.” 

“You’re so gross.” He groaned pushing at the hard chest blocking his means of escape. So ready to force his knee up into the perverts gut in the slightest implication of him wanting to do something indecent. 

But, hey. It was He Tian we were talking about. 

His breathe tickled as he made way down into Mo’s personal space, something that was a myth to the rich prick. He’d wondered sometimes if he even knew what boundaries were. For being so smart in his classes, would he end up in North Korea because of his blind stupidity one of these days? Probably. 

The one being trapped couldn’t quite figure out why he hadn’t burst out with a slew of insults yet. Why he hadn’t pushed farther away, or verbally told him to fuck off instead of using violence. Wasn’t it strange he hadn’t clawed out the nasty stare fixed on him? Yes, yes it was strange, what the hell was wrong with him? 

He wasn’t giving in. He never would. As long as the sky was above them, he would actively protest the asshole. Never to comply without the tiniest bit of hatred for himself… 

Detest didn’t even begin to describe what he’d felt for him. Wondering distantly what he was doing at the moment, too stuck up in his own thoughts to notice He Tian opening up his mouth. 

The fucker broke all laws and  _ licked  _ Mo Guan Shan’s ear. Hearing him snicker for being so close, he’d expected the fiery guy beneath him to immediately start flailing about. Spitting out any insult known to man, clawing at his nice grey shirt he’d just bought… so quickly back into his lovely personality. 

Everything was in slow motion on the other end. Watching to see the widening of eyes before the shit storm of a tantrum, he moved back a bit in preparation for his next action.

Really, he could’ve guessed biting down on the lobe was the final straw. Mo screeching as the sensation of a wet tongue on the studs so graciously given to him by his current attacker, had made him disgusted beyond any comprehension. 

“FUCK YOU. GET OFF YOU FUCKER! I HATE YOU. FUCK-“ 

Pulling away, and blocking out the sounds of sheer embarrassment mixed with anger, he smiled at his work. The wild movements of his mouth so tempting, he did wonder what he was actually saying… but focusing on how rosy his face at gotten was more interesting.

“I SWEAR, YOU EVIL SHITHEAD! YOU ARE THE WORST! FUCK YOU!” 

Besides, he knew from way back then, that any kissing would have to be initiated by the feisty boy himself. Remembering the guilt in the time he’d stolen one, He Tian hoped their day for redemption would come sooner rather than later. He hated seeing his Little Red cry, though. So, he’d have to wait it out. 

“Someday.” He sighed, and the fist pounding his chest came to a stop. 

Give it a second. 

One, hot second. 

“THE FUCK ARE YOU SPOUTING? GET OFF ME YOU CHICKENDICK! I’LL RIP THAT SMILE OFF YOUR FACE YOU ASSHOLE!” 

Someday. 

He felt a kick to his groin. And another halt Mo Guan Shan below him, freezing in realizing what he’d just done. Knowing he initiated something awful as the look of He Tian biting back pain in a smile. 

_ Some. Day.  _

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for 19 Daysssss! I love these boys. 
> 
> Sure is a switch up from Persona 5 tho. Anyone notice Mo and Ryuji are alike? No? Just me? 
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoyed! Please leave me some comments!


End file.
